


24/7喜欢打小报告的Mike

by NykoKaamos



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, fandom和角色完全不知道怎么打诶, 旧文补档雷到不负责, 杰西四兄弟, 轻微Brex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Lex要（极不情愿地）照顾Mike，而Mike是一个喜欢向Bruce打关于Lex的小报告的小孩。





	24/7喜欢打小报告的Mike

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是Lex 20岁，Mike 9岁。  
> 末尾轻微 Brex。Clark 也出场了。  
> OOC严重。

“Lex……Lex……”  
Lex睁眼，立刻皱眉，大清早就看到Mike——他那烦人的9岁的弟弟——跪在床上拉着他的手臂。  
用力捏了捏Mike的脸，噢，这软甜的触觉证明现在不是在做梦。  
“泡面头，我要睡觉。”Lex喜欢如此称呼Mike，不仅因为Mike脏乱的长卷发——即使一天洗一次也仍旧脏乱，或许是天性使然——如泡面一般，还因为他特别喜欢吃泡面。  
——还是拿着勺子吃的，这个蠢弟弟。  
“Lex，我饿了……”  
没有理会Mike，Lex侧翻身，企图重新入睡。  
Mike跨过Lex，钻进被窝，捏着Lex的脸，说：“Lex，我想吃泡面。”  
“我要睡午觉，你自己去弄。”  
“不嘛不嘛。”Mike踢着Lex的大腿，“你答应了妈妈，保证要照顾我的。”  
Lex大力环住Mike，企图让怀里的小家伙能安静会儿。不过Mike这孩子，看起来瘦弱，实际力气不小。这不，前两天在学校就用一把小勺子把邻居家的小孩打到肋骨骨折。所以Mike轻易地挣脱了Lex的怀抱。  
——啊，好饿，好想吃Lex泡的泡面。  
——怎样才能让他起床？  
“Lex……”  
“嗯？”  
“你再不起床帮我泡泡面，我就和Wayne叔叔告状。”  
被窝里的Lex想起上次Mike向Bruce告状“Lex不让我买Brex同人本”后那一晚的“惩罚”……  
立刻清醒。

Lex曾无数次向母亲抱怨：“天，为什么要生下Mike这个蠢蠢的小家伙？！”  
“Daniel能抢银行，我能管LexCorp，Mark虽然只有15岁，但他和那个Eduardo开始会搞点程序赚点钱了。而Mike，他除了整天犯蠢还会干什么？噢，拉低这一屋子的智商吗？”  
“他还会用勺子把别人打到骨折，还会骑车撞树，心情好时还会涂鸦……”低头打字、正在和Eduardo聊天的Mark说。  
“噢，谢谢你的答案，你可以闭嘴了，Mark。”  
在旁边洗牌的Daniel补充：“他还会去找Bruce Wayne打小报告。”  
“Daniel！”

总之，Lex不太喜欢Mike。反正没有喜欢Mark那么喜欢。  
他说：“Lex Luthor不喜欢和那些低智商的9岁小孩在一块。”  
（“我都没嫌弃，哥，你也别嫌弃了。”听到此处，Mark白了Lex一眼。）  
可是没办法，这个周末，Daniel又和他的狐朋狗友去抢银行了（顺带沾花惹草），Mark去Eduardo家搞所谓的“我和Eduardo的通宵编程”。母亲？母亲去乡村参加“我们的孩子都有点不正常”互助小组的周末聚会。父亲？父亲Jesse只懂得在纽约街头骑自行车，心情好的话就去看剧。  
所以，照顾Mike的事落在了极不情愿的Lex身上。

“Lex，蹲下来。”Mike扯了扯Lex的衬衫衣角，撒娇地说。  
Lex此刻正在炉灶前给Mike煮泡面——“泡面泡一泡不就行了么，臭小子。”“不行，我要吃Lex亲手煮的。”——谁知这小子又要干什么。  
“又怎么，泡面头？”Lex不耐烦地问。  
“蹲下来嘛。”  
Lex无奈，只好蹲下身。  
“嘻嘻”，然后Mike跳上Lex的背，又往前爬了爬，两条腿分别搭在Lex的两边肩膀上。  
——天，Mike怎么能这么幼稚、烦人，都9岁了还要人背？  
——要知道，你哥Lex 9岁时就已经和Wayne叔叔在实验室搞创作了呢。  
“泡面头，下来。”  
“不要。Lex，你从来没背过我，就连Mark都背过我了。”  
“……Mike，下来。”  
“不要。”  
“Mike……下……”  
Lex话还没说完，一把银色的勺子就从身后伸来。  
“要是Lex不听我的话，我就拿它来对付你噢。”Mike在Lex耳边说，还朝他的耳朵吹气。  
想到了前几天Mike用这把勺子把邻居小孩弄到骨折——准确地说是险些死亡（……），Lex赶紧起身，背着Mike继续煮泡面。  
“嘿嘿，Mike知道Lex最好了。”Mike收起勺子，吻了吻Lex的头发，再把下巴抵在Lex的头上，心满意足。

Lex收走Mike手里的勺子，“蠢家伙，吃面要用叉子”，然后递给他叉子。  
Mike摇摇头，说不要，我就要勺子。  
Lex也摇摇头，说不行，你个蠢孩子。  
然后Mike又摆出一副“Lex，我要用勺子杀了你”的表情瞪着对面的人，Lex无奈，只好把勺子交出。  
“Mike，吃完面就自己玩去，不开心的话，再去把邻居小孩揍一顿，赔偿的事我负责。”最不缺的就是钱嘛，“我要睡觉去了，待会要去找你的Wayne叔叔。”  
Lex说完转身走回卧室，关门，钻入被窝。

“I love it, I love pretty people together…“  
Lex在次被吵醒——那蠢小子又在干什么，把电视音量调得如此高。他走出卧室，气冲冲地下楼，走向客厅。  
噢，不知道Mike从哪里找出Lex藏得好好的《Batman v Superman》。  
“啊，Lex，你来了！”Mike听到脚步声，回头，“你看，那个人好像你，名字都和你的一样。”他指着屏幕上的男人说。  
Lex手足无措。  
“旁边那个Bruce Wayne，他长得好像Wayne叔叔，名字也一样。”  
Lex无奈。  
“还有那个小记者，呃，好像前几天来我们家的Clark……Clark什么来着……噢，Kent叔叔。”  
“喂，小孩子少看点电视。”Lex抓起遥控器关掉电视，然后把蓝光碟紧紧抱在怀里，心想要藏到哪里才能不被Mike发现。  
“可是我好久没看电影了啊。”Mike再次拽着Lex的衬衫衣角，摆出委屈状。  
“除了这个”，Lex晃了晃手里的蓝光碟，“其它都可以。”  
“好吧。”  
Mike走向影碟架，重新寻找目标。  
“Lex，《Now You See Me》可以看吗？”  
“不行，Daniel不让。”  
“那……Lex，可以看《The Social Network》吗？”  
“不行，Mark不让。”  
“啊，封底还有Eduardo诶……那，《The Double》呢？”  
“不行，那是父亲演的，他不让。”  
“Lex，你明明说其它都可以看的……这个呢？”  
Lex抬头，Mike手里拿着《American Ultra》。  
“噢，不，Mike，这个太血腥，太暴力，不能让它带坏你。这个绝对、绝对、绝对不行。”

Lex说：“Mike，不看电影，我们来聊天吧，你提问，我回答。”  
——好像是唯一能让Mike不这么闹腾的方法了。  
“第一个问题，Bruce Wayne和Clark Kent，Lex喜欢哪个多一点儿？”  
“……Bruce。”  
“好吧，看来我只能喜欢Clark了。”  
“喂，不准你喜欢他。”  
“Lex，你好霸道。”  
“反正不准你喜欢。”  
“第二个问题，Lex，你用什么牌子的洗发水和护发素？”  
“和你一样，和Daniel一样，和Mark一样，和父亲一样，我们家里的男性用的都是同一款好吗？蠢蛋。”  
“不对啊，你的头发如此柔顺光亮，可是我的总脏脏的……Lex，你不是带假发呀？”  
Lex做出要一拳朝Mike砸去的样子。  
然后Mike不知道从哪儿掏出了那个护身符一般的银色勺子。

最后，Lex同意让9岁的Mike看——虽然里面有他的Wayne叔叔，但不管了。  
“Wayne叔叔的那玩意儿尺寸真的那么大吗？”Mike转头问。  
——是，很大。  
——胀起来比屏幕上显示的还大。  
出口的答案却变成了：“呵，那是替身的。Bruce的小得很，tiny，我不得不说，tiny。”  
Mike失望地转回头，心想，Wayne叔叔的那玩意儿只能用tiny形容的话，那还是喜欢Clark好了。  
“说到Bruce，待会我要去他那儿，你要怎么办，Mike？”  
“Lex，你也带我去吧。”  
“这可不行，我和Bruce要干大人干的事。”  
Mike眼珠子一转，说：“你可以把我丢给Alfred。”  
Mike这小子，这时候脑子还挺好使的嘛，Lex想。  
还想到了那把可怕的银色的勺子……Lex可不敢拒绝Mike。  
“好吧，带上你的东西，待会儿我们去Bruce那儿。”Lex说。

“Alfred今天休息。”Bruce摊了摊手，“这里只有我和你，还有谁能照顾Mike？”  
“让他自己玩好了，反正这儿也没什么不安全的，除了跑出屋子可能会掉进湖里以外——那小子掉进湖里也挺好的，我就能轻松了。”  
“Lex，为什么这么不喜欢Mike呢？”  
“他总是傻乎乎的。”  
“在我看来他可不傻。”  
“他总是向你打关于我的小报告，这个理由行了吧？”  
“噢，我可喜欢那些小报告了。”Bruce从身后搂过Lex，轻咬他的耳垂，“这样就让我有了……'惩罚'你的理由。”  
Bruce的手探进Lex的衬衫，继续说：“我开始期待，今天的小报告是什么了。”  
他将Lex抵在门上，“砰——”，卧室门关闭，留下客厅里独自一人的Mike。

想找Clark玩，可是Mike没有他的联系方式。  
他在客厅里翻箱倒柜，终于翻出了一张蓝光碟。  
“《The Lego Movie》。”  
好吧，这个挺好的。  
呃，不过，Wayne叔叔居然也会看《The Lego Movie》……  
Mike打开背包，翻出一小桶泡面——他备有很多泡面，走进厨房，泡开。  
然后他翘着腿在客厅里边吃泡面边看起。  
Everything is awesome.

两个小时后，Lex边扣着衬衫扣子边打开卧室门，走向客厅，发现Mike已经躺在沙发上睡着了。  
——这小家伙，也不怕着凉。  
Lex笑了笑。  
他拿过毯子，盖在Mike身上。然后起身走向落地窗边Bruce，问，既然Alfred不在，今晚要去哪儿吃。  
“我想尝试一下……”  
“做菜？”  
“对。”Bruce仰头饮一口冰水，“Bruce Wayne不光要会做爱，还要会做菜。”  
Lex摇摇头：“Bruce，你上次做菜是什么时候？”  
“这个……我真记不清了。”  
Lex只觉得今天的晚餐——完蛋了。

他的预感果真没错。  
Bruce的厨艺……噢，真是没办法形容的糟糕。  
“抱歉，Bruce。”Lex放下刀叉，“真的太糟糕了。”  
“真的有这么差劲？”  
“恕我直言，真的非常差劲。Mike的泡面，都比它们美味一些……”  
“说到泡面，我很久没吃了。”  
“Wayne叔叔，那就现在吃吧。”原本在客厅里熟睡的Mike不知什么时候醒了过来，从背包里掏出两桶泡面，“正好我多带了一些，就给Lex和你好了。当作仁慈。”  
原来Mike鼓鼓的小背包里装的都是……泡面。  
Lex扶额。

Bruce心想，Lex说的没错，Mike的泡面果真比他做的菜美味太多。  
——以后还是好好和Lex做爱就行。  
“所以，Mike今天有什么小报告要和我汇报的吗？”Bruce的下巴轻轻抵在Mike头上——Mike此时正坐在他腿上，额头对着Bruce的胸。  
“有啊，Lex提到Wayne叔叔的那玩意儿时，是用'tiny'来形容的。”  
Lex手中的叉子滑落，知道自己今夜又要不好受了。  
“哦？他居然觉得不够大么？那今晚一定要给他一点儿惩罚，你说是不是，Mike？”  
怀里的Mike努力地点头，“一定要好好惩罚Lex。”然后抬头仰望Bruce，“啊，你的嘴唇上沾了东西。”  
“在哪儿？”  
没等Bruce反应过来，Mike就已经站在Bruce的大腿上，去吻对方的嘴唇。  
还伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“现在没有啦。”Mike重新坐下，头重新靠在Bruce胸前，当作什么事也没发生。  
对面，目睹了一切的Lex强忍住要把Mike丢到湖里的冲动。  
既然Mike这个淘气包吻了Bruce的唇，那Lex可不能输。他将扣子重新解开，将衬衫拉下，露出肩部，然后右手食指伸入嘴中，舔咬，再咬了咬下唇——明显一切都是为了诱惑Bruce。  
“Lex……今晚你还想回家么？”  
“就没考虑过呢。”Lex将碎发捋至耳后。  
“那他怎么办。”Bruce咽口水，指着自己怀里的Mike。  
“我叫人来了。”Lex轻笑，“不必担心。”  
话音刚落，立刻有人到达Bruce的别墅前。

“噢……不……Lex，我以为你让我来，是要让我加入你们——害我白高兴了，结果是为了让我……”  
“带小孩。”Lex与Bruce异口同声，对着Clark。  
“你们怎么能这么残忍呢……”Clark叉腰，无奈。  
Bruce搂过Lex裸露的肩，走向卧室：“麻烦你了，Clark。”

Clark终于来啦。  
Mike从沙发上一跃，跳上Clark的背，说：“Clark，你终于来了，Lex和Bruce都不和我玩。”  
“噢，Mike……才多久没见，又变重了？力气又更大了？我们去树林里玩吧。”Clark背着Mike往屋外走。  
“你说Lex和Bruce不和你玩，是真的么？”转头，Clark看着Mike清澈无辜的大眼。  
Mike点点头，说，是真的。  
“好的，今晚我帮你惩罚他俩。”

 

Bruce最后一次将滚烫的液体射进Lex体内，然后Lex瘫软在Bruce身上。  
响起开门声——是Clark。  
Bruce的性器仍未从身上的人的体内拔出。而Lex的臀部就正对着门口，也就是说，正对着Clark。  
三人却没有半点尴尬。  
“Mike在客厅睡着了，所以我就过来了。”Clark开始解法兰绒衬衫的第一颗扣子。  
Mike，为了你哥的身体着想，你就不能拖住Clark么？Lex在心中埋怨。  
“听说你们两个今天不理他呀……”Clark脱下裤子，走到床边，“所以，今晚要怎么惩罚你们两个呢？”

 

 

Mike这个爱打小报告的弟弟，干得真漂亮。


End file.
